


玫瑰花束

by etrus



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情人節前夕的玫瑰花束</p>
            </blockquote>





	玫瑰花束

**Author's Note:**

> Kon/Tim，隱Jason/Dick，全年齡偽情人節文
> 
> 這篇當初寫完總覺得哪裡不太對、但又不知道該怎麼修改，於是就被我一直放置，直到剛剛在開資料夾時才發現這篇的存在....我完全忘記有這篇了XD"
> 
> 當初是想寫來當情人節賀文，但不是很滿意所以就乾脆不發了，現在因為跨越過心魔，想說放出來大家笑笑也好，所以就豁出去來貼了，其實它原本有更雷的標題叫作「玫瑰表心意」ww，就如標題所示，是一篇甜甜的輕鬆文章：Ｄ

Red Robin相信，就算是長時間在夜晚活動、熟知如何隱藏自己氣息融入暗處觀察的老練義警，甚至是會飛的Superman，看到在無人的暗巷中，Red Hood捧著一大束紅色玫瑰花，遞給Nightwing然後換得Nightwing開心顛腳抱上去對方脖子的畫面，肯定也會嚇得從天空中掉下來。

他正在協助Batman執行一個監測區域動態的任務，雖然有預料到應該不會發現任何結果但他依然很盡職地掃描觀測中，查案追蹤最需要的就是耐性，但沒想到沒發現任何目標物就算了，居然意外看見總覺得不要知道比較好的事情。

有沒有搞錯？一大束紅玫瑰花？現在是什麼情況？

Red Robin想發揮他稱職的偵探腦袋，但發現怎麼想都是望遠鏡畫面所呈現的事實，兩個人、在無人街頭、情人節前夕、紅色玫瑰花、收花者一副開心模樣，除了自己中了稻草人毒氣產生幻覺外，他得不出其他除了情人節告白以外的答案。

無論這個答案有多離奇，它就是事實……但拜託可以不要嗎～而且他們兩人到底什麼時候走這麼近？難不成我忽略了什麼事情？慢著，這麼說起來之前的確…不對啊～應該只是單純的互動反應而已……吧？

Red Robin眨眨眼，一堆亂七八糟的推想依然無法讓他的腦袋恢復原有運作，他開始祈禱自己是眼花看錯，這已經不是所謂閃光問題而是驚悚的訊息過量。

「在出任務時保持專心這是常識，你連這個都不懂嗎？」

Red Robin掩飾掉驚訝默不作聲地轉頭，不意外看見一直都保持那張不悅表情的現任Robin，他對於自己實在太過震驚於眼前景象而忽略背後這點，以保持沉默與不發怒來作為反省。

「幹嘛？」Robin插著腰，「一副看到鬼的樣子。」

「……Red Hood，」Red Robin看了對方兩眼，決定不能只有自己受害，而且他需要更多採樣才能確認是否真的是自己忽略了什麼，雖然更多的是他想讓對方體驗他剛剛都嚇到自己失態的衝擊，「Red Hood拿了一束紅玫瑰給Nightwing。」

「喔？」Robin挑眉，裝作大人模樣地，「玫瑰花束？」

「嗯。」Red Robin轉回頭繼續看望遠鏡，但口中的那兩位卻早已不見，如預料中的，「就在剛剛。」

「哼哼～」Robin的語氣足以讓Red Robin感受到對方眼罩下肯定翻著白眼，「終於。」

「啊？」這時Red Robin終於再也無法裝作冷靜，轉頭面對他原本以為會極度不開心的孩子，他不認為對方會在短時間內改過獨佔任性、學會與他人分享，尤其是對方評價如此高甚至依然視為是最好搭檔的Nightwing。

「Red Hood那傢伙要是再不動作我都要上了，算他識相。」Robin以相當瞧不起的態度轉身拋出槍繩，「這裡沒事我要走了。」

Red Robin連一句送客的話都還來不及講Robin就消失了，不過也不是說他打算跟對方打招呼，比起因為對方的往常態度不佳而激起的敵意，他還比較想要提問，從對方的態度與回答來看，是否他真的錯過或是沒觀察出些什麼東西？

但老實說萬一Nightwing他們真的是那樣關係，似乎也不那麼意外以及也無法干涉什麼？ Red Robin強壓下自己心中的百般困惑繼續專心於任務後，他冷靜下來思考著，或許可能就是因為這太令人驚訝所以Nightwing才沒有跟他們開口？不過在此之前，似乎應該考慮的是該怎麼跟Bruce開口吧！

肯定很多方面都很驚恐。

推測事情應該還會在拖一陣子才會爆發的Red Robin，開始評估到時候他應該逃跑還是留下來看戲哪個存活率比較高，或是說哪個決定才比較不會後悔。

而就算再聰明的偵探，也總是會估算所謂的狀況突發性，收工回蝙蝠洞回報的Red Robin，驚訝地看著Nightwing就這麼抱著那束紅玫瑰花、小鳥雀躍（幾乎是字面上的意思）地跑到Batman旁邊，像是獻寶地展示給對方看。

「你看你看～你猜猜看是誰？」Nightwing高興地問著依然保持顏面神經平穩的人。

「Jason。」Batman連頭都沒轉，繼續操作電腦處理事情。

「嘖～你果然早就知道了，真不好玩，不過真棒！」Nightwing用手戳了戳盛開的紅玫瑰。

「不得不說。」Batman瞄了一眼那些玫瑰花，「他這次真的幹得不錯。」

「當然！再怎麼說他可是Jason呢～」Nightwing自豪地說。

所以，自己真的沒有中了幻覺？幾乎已經忘記自己應該來回報狀況的Red Robin看著面前的對談，連Bruce也！難不成全世界真的只有自己沒在狀況內？

「Tim？」Nightwing困惑地望向幾乎僵在那的自家弟弟，「怎麼了嗎？」

「呃、不，沒什麼。」連自己都不知道為什麼會低頭不敢直視對方的Red Robin心虛地回答，然後才快速地收好情緒與思考，彷彿清喉嚨地暗自乾咳起聲才又抬起頭，「在思考回報任務的事情而已。」

無論這個答案有多離奇，它就是事實……好吧～既然以地位來說算是雙方家長的人都同意了那他也沒什麼好說的。

開始將無法改變的既定事實從驚訝、否認後進入接納程序的Tim，依然還有點不知道該怎麼看待那束花地望著十足囂張得擺放在蝙蝠洞內的漂亮玫瑰花，與四周冷色系的武器道具形成極大地對比，沒想到Nightwing不僅沒打算隱瞞Red Hood在情人節前夕送花給他的事情，還大方跟Bruce炫耀，而更驚恐的是Bruce居然還很正面接受甚至還給予肯定。

他從來都不知道情人節威力這麼大，明明他們晚間的業務不分節日，就像今天明明是情人節他依然還是會來蝙蝠洞處理事件情報，而其他人也都各自外出查案夜巡去了，浪漫情人節夜晚根本沒這回事，他拒絕把跟犯罪你追我跑的互動稱為約會，就算諷刺也不想。

想到打擊犯罪這件事，他就想到Kon，這位他最要好的朋友及最棒的搭檔，最近不知為何對他的態度有點異常，而這種異常不是被敵人控制的異樣，也不像策劃什麼派對驚喜的秘密，整體來說很正常，但彷彿只針對自己的怪異讓他感到有點沮喪，以及明明以前無話不談現在卻不被告知的失落，就算加以詢問也只會得到對方欲言又止然後最後卻放棄不說的反應。

一想到這點，Tim不由得又低落下來，雖然向來視節日為一般日，但今天他對於自己是獨自一人、而不是與Kon共同奮戰這點感到有些落寞。

就在Tim難得沒有壓下自己的情緒，打算濫用自己的友情，打開通訊器過度關心一下他的好友此時的動態時，對方卻早一步地先聯絡上他，並已經抵達蝙蝠洞口，等著取得進門許可。

「有突發狀況？」Tim急忙問，Kon從來沒有過主動來蝙蝠洞找他，而且是未經邀請或事先詢問。

「不～我只是……。」Kon有些尷尬地搔搔頭，明明剛剛進來前還抬頭挺胸的，此時面對Tim時卻立刻萎下來，「只是聽說你人在這然後只有一個人…呃、我沒打擾到你吧？」

「沒有。」他搖搖頭，「是什麼事情讓你沒辦法在通訊器裡說？」

「就～就～」

Tim困惑地看著又開始異常的好友，對方拉開與自己的距離，逃避的退縮？手掌不安穩地放在口袋位置，隱瞞的遮掩？不管是哪個無意識反應，都表示對方有不能也不想讓他知道的事情。

那他到底來這邊幹嘛？Tim完全不懂對方意圖，他早就查過對方並沒有弄壞什麼東西或者搞砸團隊任務之類的。

「喔！這是什麼，看起來好酷炫。」

「…那是新開發的雷電飛鏢。」

「那這是什麼？」

「液態氮罐，我想你應該不陌生。」

Tim望著開始擺出左顧言他的逃避態度的Kon，他放棄推測對方動機與目的，畢竟，人各有選擇與生活方式，也不能要求以往無話不談的好友一輩子什麼話都會跟自己說。

但如果可以，他希望至少最佳搭檔這點能維持地久一些。

「好香喔！可以吃嗎？」

「吃？什麼……。」邊處理思緒轉換邊機械性回答觀光客問題的Tim，被奇怪的動詞給驚醒，他可不記得蝙蝠洞內有什麼食物。

當他看見對方已經將花瓣咬在嘴裡，另一手還才剛剝下一片時，他就知道來不及了，他早該料到對方行動總是比大快的狀況。

「一般人類是不會吃那個的，食用花與觀賞花不同，但鑑於你的體質我想那點農藥也造成不了你任何傷害。」幾乎習慣無法在事發前制止對方的無奈，Tim補充說明著。

等等，Kon再怎麼說也是出生於地球，怎麼會把玫瑰花束當作食物吃它？突然驚覺事情不單純的Tim幾乎是瞬間想拉離對方，但他還沒伸手時，對方卻早一步拉過他，並且還雙手捧著他的手。

「Kon？你在幹嘛？」Tim驚訝地問。

「我在想該怎麼跟你告白，從三個月又十六天前開始我就在想要該怎麼跟你告白。」

「啊？」

「好想告訴你你超可愛的跟你在一起好開心，可是每次看到你都不知道該怎麼開口我只能跑掉今天好不容易鼓起勇氣……。」

「等等～慢點。」Tim用另一隻沒被握住的手給對方一個上鉤拳，雖然在旁人來看是個暴力行為足以打趴人，但對對方特別的體質來說剛好是可以讓對方閉嘴的無痛力道，「這裡是蝙蝠洞啊！連我都沒辦法駭進去的監控攝影耶～」

「喔……該死的我完蛋了Batman一定會殺了我，我最怕的就是讓他知道光看就嚇死人了天啊～」突然開始萎下去的Kon垂著肩膀說，「但是我還是好喜歡你啊拜託不要討厭我。」

望著根本可說是悲慘又混亂到大概連他本人都不知道在說什麼的Kon，Tim不由自主地笑了出來，因為對方可憐兮兮的態度，因為自己之前自以為被疏遠的誤解，對方不是不再與他分享話題，而是太過重要在思考該怎麼傳達給他。

讓他無須多慮的表裡如一，他最要好的朋友及最棒的搭檔…或者綜括來說，是最想一直陪著走下的人。

「Kon。」Tim反握住對方，輕輕拉了一下，「這是我聽過史上最爛的告白方式，還有，如果那是要給我的東西，它從你的口袋掉出來到地上了。」

「咦、糟糕～我、」

「冷靜點。」Tim撿起掉在地上包裝良好的小禮物盒，告白這種事情是真的會讓人失常啊！「我不就好好地收下來了嗎。」

陷入扎實擁抱的Tim微笑地拍著對方厚實的背，他沒有失去他的好友，也依然是最好的搭檔，而是更進一步，得到能夠一起走下去的人。

Red Robin唯一名副其實的情人節。

那束浪漫的玫瑰花依然擺在蝙蝠洞中，但Tim已經可以淡然面對它，或許是心中有了溫暖，他感覺到的是幸福，而不是夢幻與超現實的突兀，雖然從Kon跟他告白、兩人在一起已經過了兩天，應該是超甜蜜熱戀期但事實上卻還是跟以前一樣沒太大改變，頂多是想到對方會更覺得暖和些，Tim很享受這種宛如對方隨時陪伴的溫熱。

就在他專心使用電腦時，Nightwing與Red Hood兩人走進來，伴隨著爭吵聲，不外乎又是在吵任務彼此互扯對方後腿或多事干擾的事情，看樣子這裡也有一對相處起來也跟以前一樣的情侶。

「你們才過三天就開始吵，之後該怎麼辦？」Tim放下手邊工作轉頭看向他們兩人。

「什麼才過三天？」Nightwing一臉困惑地問。

「情人節前夕。」Tim轉回身繼續工作，「你們在一起的開始不是嗎。」

「啊？我為什麼要跟這傢伙在一起？」Red Hood毫不客氣地擺出這傢伙是什麼貨色的態度直接用手指指著Nightwing。

「來不及了，當你送出那束花，早該知道全天下的人就都會知道，別再裝了Jason。」繼續在工作的Tim回答。

「誰要送花給他！」

「就是嘛～要送也是送個甜甜圈什麼的，花又不能吃。」Nightwing抗議。

「你滿腦子只有吃嗎？」

「我只是在比喻實用性與美觀性，甜甜圈再怎麼糟至少它都可以很漂亮。」

「美觀性？那油茲茲甜死人的鬼東西會漂亮？你的品味依然糟糕得沒救。」

「總比你完全沒創意來得好吧！它明明就很美味～」

「你不是在情人節前夕送了一束紅色玫瑰花？」Tim打斷又再度陷入無視他人存在的低檔次吵架的他們，「那束花還在那呢～」

「…慢著，Tim你是不是誤會什麼？」

「事實證明這個毒梟新開發的毒品會對其它星球的人具有吐真劑的效果。」踏進蝙蝠洞的Bruce打斷Nightwing的話，沉穩的步伐迴繞著洞窟四周，產生了無形的威嚴，「是嗎？Tim。」

「新開發毒品？」Tim錯愕地轉身看向發言者，然後再看看送花與收花的兩人。

「嗯，那是為了偽裝成一般花束的新開發毒品，不是用注射也不是吸食，而是只要把花瓣吃下去就好的毒品，非常容易混入市面，幸好在唯一成品流入市面前，Jason就把它攔截到，昨晚我跟Batman還有Robin也已經破壞所有工廠以及銷毀材料配方。」Nightwing解釋。

「要不是那八成有外星物質融入提煉，我才不會把它送來蝙蝠洞檢查追來源，而是直接銷毀，拿著那束花它馬的噁心又丟臉。」Red Hood惡厭地說。

「怎麼會～我覺得跟你的紅頭很搭啊！」

「我更確定那的確很惡爛，Dickie Bird，以你該死的審美觀來說。」

「所以……。」根本不是情人節前夕告白這件事情？Tim來回看著又在爭吵的兩位兄長。

「所以你跟Superboy的事，」Bruce接著說，用著看不出情緒的Batman口吻，「我會跟Superman好好談談這件事情，甚至是跟當事者。」

好吧，早該料到的是吧～Tim心虛地撇開眼神，無視Nightwing死纏爛打想挖八卦的詢問以及Red Hood的訕笑。

看樣子會是讓外星人體會過節是個災難這件事的時候了，尤其是當天時地利不合時它更是。他開始為他的男友默哀。

至於後來他發現根本不是才三天，而是單位甚至可以用年來算的某兩人，那又是別的事情了，而這次他可以保證Robin肯定會比自己反應還來的大。

End


End file.
